Revenge Is Sweet
by loving'it4321
Summary: Gazelle's dating Burn, but then she finds out that the player is not only dating her but also two other girls. So she breaks up and decides to take her revenge, together with the other two girls. They need a guy, and they ask the genius IQ who loves to help them out. He discovers a side of Gazelle that he never saw before, and love grows between the two teens! [ShuujixFem!Gazelle.]
1. Chapter 1

**[Requested by: Haruya Fuusuke! ]**

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute babe!" Burn announced to his girlfriend named Gazelle who was sitting on his bed, covered with a red spread.

"Sure-!" She smiled at him, and then he leaved the room. He and Gazelle were dating in secret, he confessed to her but said they could better leave it a secret because of their rivalry, of course Gazelle didn't agreed on the first place, why would they? Was he embarrassed of her?

But when he explained she gave in, and decided to keep it a secret. It was hard to act as if she hated him while they live together in a orphanage, but after a year she finally got used to it.

Yes! They were dating for almost a year now, she truly loved him, he was so sweet and careful, and don't forget funny, well in her eyes perfect!

She looked around the room, and saw a little blue package on his desk, with a card hanging on it. It looked like a surprise, she tried to ignore her curiosity, but surrendered at the end and stood up. She walked over to his desk and grabbed the little blue package.

She gave the door a look, to make sure he wouldn't come back, and then slowly opened it, in it was a beautiful silver necklace with the words: 'I love you forever' on it.

A blush crept onto her cheeks, would it be a present for her? Then she gave the card a good look..

_Hello there!_

_Yes you!_

_Do you know that you are beautiful? Well you are!_

_I love you so much, and I'm glad we're dating for a year now, please don't ever leave me!_

_So this is for you!_

_With lots of love from your boy ;)_

'_Oh that's true, we're dating a whole year next week! How cute, he didn't forgot it! Well just pretend I never saw it!'_ she thought and carefully placed it back to where she found it, and then went to sit back on his bed.

After a while he came back. "Sorry sweetie, I had to talk to Nepper 'bout something!" she smiled at her, and then went to sit next to her. "So? Where were we?" he smirked and lay his hand on her cheek.

"Here!" she whispered and then placed her lips against his, and they shared the perfect passionate kiss. But what did she tasted? It tasted like strawberry? She cut the kiss off and looked confusedly at him. "U-Uhm, Burn? This can sound weird, but.. you taste like strawberry's, and your lips are sticky, as if you wear lip-gloss.." she said to him, he looked shocked but she saw how he tried to remain calm.

"O-Oh, hehe yeah! That can be, Nepper gave me a lollipop with strawberry taste, sorry should have washed my mouth, what did you expect I did then? I'm not a girl that wears lip-gloss!" he grinned.

"Hihi, nothing, I was just wondering!" she giggled, and then she felt a hand on her chin, making her look up. "You're so cute with that giggle!" he said to her, and then crashed his lips against hers again..

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

She was wandering around the dorms, deep in thoughts: _'I'm sure I felt lip-gloss, of course I'm not sure, but I know what a lollipop is like.. ah well, of course he isn't cheating, he loves me, right?...right?...' _suddenly she bombed against someone that send her back to reality.

She looked up and saw her teammate IQ standing in front of her fixing his glasses.

"Hello Gazelle-sama, I'm sorry I didn't saw you!" he apologized to her. "I was reading and walking at the same time, not a good idea!" he smiled, while closing his book. Gazelle had to look up, cause since a while IQ grow taller, and he was now almost a head taller than her.

"It's okay IQ, I wasn't paying attention as well!" She said and forced a smile on her face. But IQ noticed it, of course he would, she's his captain for quite a time now. "Is something wrong Gazelle-sama?" he carefully asked her, looking rather concerned.

"No! I'm fine!" She smiled at him. "Ah well let's hurry, it's time for dinner!" Said and grabbed his arm while dragging him with her to the dinner room. She wasn't aware of the red cheeks from IQ, that were caused of her action. But she wasn't really paying attention to anything so she didn't noticed it.

They came in, and went to sit down on the table. "Ne Gazelle-sama?" she heard next to her, where IC and Clara were sitting and were looking at her and IQ with a nasty glance on their faces. "What's between you and Nii-san?" IC grinned at her.

IQ's head became totally red, but he decides to pretend as if he didn't hear it, and turned around to his book again.

"Nothing, I just met him on the hall!" she said to them.

"Well, Gazelle-sama, I think you would be cute together, besides it's almost Valentine's day! Maybe you'll receive a card.."

Gazelle wanted to tell them she actually already and someone to share Valentine's day with, but of course she promised Burn to keep it a secret. Talking about Burn, he was on the other side of the room, talking to Mercy, captain of team Eclipse. (My OC, her info is on my profile! :D)

She was looking for the red-head and looked at him, while eating her food. He was having a nice conversation with her, at least that was how it looked like.

Gazelle could feel how the jealousy was boiling inside her, but exploding right there, would totally be a disaster.

She just ignored it and went on eating..

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

It's a few days later now, tomorrow they had officially a year, but he wasn't really paying attention towards her the last few days, he did that often, then a few days she was his little princess and then he pretend as is he didn't even knew her. Now was one of those transparent days..

She sighed as she lowered herself on the couch. _'Jeez, what wrong with him again? Or was it me doing something wrong? Ah well, I'll just give him a good massage tonight to make up for it!'_ she thought while staring in front of her, while her last thought made her smirk.

"What are you smirking 'bout?" She heard next to her, were Rean was smiling at her. Rean was one of her best friends here, together with Clara, Mercy, IC and Ulvida. "Looks like a nasty smirk!" she giggled.

"Hehe, it nothing!" she said scratching the back of her head. Then something shined in her eyes, it came from around Rean's neck, when Gazelle was able to see what it was, she saw a silver necklace. It was really familiar for her, she had saw it somewhere before..

Then it hit her, the present on Burn's desk... but she had to be sure of course. "Say Rean? Do you have a new necklace?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm very happy with it, got it from my-.. uhm from a good friend!" She corrected herself, and Gazelle noticed it..

"Can I see it?"

"U-Uhm, well, u-uhm.." Rean was clearly looking for an excuse, but when she didn't found one she gave in. "S-Sure!" she said handing the necklace over to her..

Gazelle accepted it, and looked at it..

_...Boem...Boem...Boem...(her heartbeat XD)_

'I love you forever' was spelled on the necklace...

_..BOEM..BOEM..BOEM..BOEM.._

Gazelle's heartbeat was banging against her chest.. "this...can't be.." she softly whispered, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"G-Gazelle.. are you okay?" Rean asked concerned.

"Rean.." She softly started staring at the necklace, to make sure she wasn't making this up... "Tell me? who gave you this?.."

"U-Uhm.. M-My... boyfriend.." she replied unsure.

"Then who..is your boyfriend you never told any of us about?.."

"I-I-I c-can't tell you, I promised him to never tell anyone.."

'_never tell anyone, just like he told me, I have to be sure, I have to be sure about this, Burn would never do this to me.. right? He wouldn't cheat, would he? But all this.. this is his present..WAIT THE CARD!' _

"It's okay! Did he gave you something else, like a...card?" she asked her finally looking her in the eyes.. but Rean shocked from it, her eyes looked so sad, tears were formed in the corners, and her eyes were watery..

"H-Hai.. he gave me this card.." she said and put it out of her pocket and handed it to her, Gazelle slowly and nervously opened the card...

_Hello there!_

_Yes you!_

_Do you know that you are beautiful? Well you are!_

_I love you so much, and I'm glad we're dating for a year now, please don't ever leave me!_

_So this is for you!_

_With lots of love from your boy ;)_

That were the words written in the card.. "Sweet ne? We were dating for exact a year since yesterday!" Rean smiled at her, but she shut up when she saw tears rolling down Gazelle's face..

"Gazelle!? What's wrong?!" Rean asked confused but also really worried. "It may sound weird, but I know who your boyfriend is!" Gazelle sobbed.

"Then what's the problem Gazelle, and who do you think it is?" She said laying a hand on Gazelle's shoulder to support her, Gazelle looked up to her, and looked in her eyes, Rean was happily smiling at her in a attempt to cheer her up. "So you're not aware of anything as well.." she whispered.

"Aware of what?"

Then suddenly the door burst open and Burn and Mercy came in.. They shocked of their sight. "Gazelle!" Mercy yelled and hurried over to her. "What's wrong, why are you crying?!" She asked while helping her from the couch, and Rean helped her on the other side.

"That's your boyfriend, right Rean?" Gazelle sobbed while staring at Burn who stood at the door, looking quite busted.

"N-Nani? H-How did you know?" She stuttered while giving Burn a confused look.

"Because..." Gazelle started and took a deep breath. "He's is my boyfriend as well.." she added.

Rean was staring at her speechless, not able to get a word out.. just staring at her and then she stared at Burn, looking, no more begging him that this all wasn't true. But when Burn looked down she had her answer.

"W-Wait.. " they suddenly heard, Gazelle and Rean looked up to Mercy, who stood there with tears in her eyes. "He can't be your boyfriend, he is my boyfriend for almost a half year now.." she stammered.

Gazelle could feel the anger boiling inside of her, she felt betrayed, she felt broken, sad, but above all that she felt so extremely angry that she could easily kill him right now.

"three ne?..." she whispered looking at the ground. "THREE GIRLS NE!?" she screamed this time her glance focussed on the red-haired boy. "I let you fool me so easily..." She started, the other girls were broken, normally they would kick the living hell out of him, but they were to broken to do anything thing, so they watched how Gazelle did it for them..

"Well the way you played us only shows your true intentions, Burn..."

"Girls listen to me!" he wanted to defend himself, but he was too late.

"You messed with me! and messed with them! So I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve! So watch your back, because you will feel the same we are going through now! Tell me.. TELL ME! DO YOU FEEL LIKE THE MAN NOW BURN!?" She screamed. "One day!" she started to laugh hysterical.. "Yeah one day, you'll be begging on your knees for us! You don't deserve a happy after, after you told me you never felt this way.. for you it's only just a game, isn't it.. I'm not even surprised if there are more girls.."

"I'm sorry.."

"Do you think a sorry will be enough.. you used us as if we're your toys, do you think we don't have feelings. I bet you feel satisfied, aah well I don't care anymore, I thought you really loved me, but I was wrong, I'll make sure you get what you deserve, you made a big mistake, I'm personally going to take care of making your life a hell, watch my words!" she snapped, and then walked away, with the other two girls following her.

"You'll be begging on your knees for me!" she hissed before she leaved him in the room.

Then the Rean burst out in tears. "Come here!" Gazelle said and hugged the girl while letting her cry on her shoulder. "It's okay, that dick isn't worth our tears, right Mercy?"

"Y-Yeah.." she sobbed, with some tears streaming over her face. "Excuse me, I'm going to my room." She added and then walked away.

"Ne Rean? Please stop crying, I swear that I'll make him pay, he won't ever play a girl again when I'm done with him!"

"I really thought he loved me, I was so blinded, I should have noticed it for you and Mercy's sake as well!" she cried.

"No, it's okay, we all didn't noticed it!"

"Yeah, but not knowing about each other's boyfriends as best friends is something never should happen again!"

"Yes, you're true, friends are first place from now on!"

"Thank you Gazelle, for shouting at him, I just couldn't.."

"I know, now let's dry those tears!"

"Hihi, I think I'm going to let my anger out on his room!" Rean evilly smiled, but still with tears streaming over her cheeks.

"I think that's a great plan! I wish you all the luck you could get! Oh and don't forget his play station! He loves it!"

"WHOAH GREAT PLAN!" Rean said and ran away. "THANK YOU GAZELLE!" She said before disappearing out of sight.

Gazelle sighed deep, she felt hurt, yeah hurt was the best word to describe her feelings right now. She turned around and headed to her room, when she entered it she let herself fall on her bed and started at the ceiling. "I'm going to kill that freaking asshole one day.." she said out loud, she didn't wanted to show any weakness, but it was lingering to get out of her all at once.

"What am I saying, of course I can't kill that idiot.. I... somehow after all he did still love him.."

Memories of all their happy times started to play like a movie through her head, but the thing that hurted so much is that everything so remembered wasn't true love from him, it was a game..

One tear to another started to roll down her face on her bed, and before she knew it she burst out in tears hugging her pillow..

Without her realizing she leaved the door slightly ajar, and someone entered her room, but she was crying too hard to notice. Until her mattress sagged a little because someone sat down next to her she noticed that she had company. She looked up crashing her eyes with two concerned looked grey eyes covered by glasses.

"I-I-IQ?" she stammered tears streaming down from her red and puffy eyes.

"I've heard what happened in the living room, I wanted to check how you are, but I guess I already know.."

"I hate him!" she sobbed looking down from embarrassment.. "He played me so easily.."

"You couldn't know Gazelle!" he said, and then she started to cry again. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried, and then IQ locked her up in a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, cry as much as you want, you don't have to hold yourself for me!" he said because he noticed she was trying her best to stay cool, not that it worked. He know his words wouldn't change a thing in Gazelle's mind, so he tightened the hug by pressing her closer. "I'm here for you!" he whispered in her ear.

"W-Will you help me?" she asked, and released the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"Help you with what?" he asked while wiping her tears away with his dump.

"Help me getting my revenge!"

* * *

**That's chapter one, Haruya Fuusuke-chan, I REALLY hope you like it, and that it reached your expectations!**

**And I hope the rest enjoyed as well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAAAAN, YOU WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chappie! **

**Sorry for the late wait. :$**

* * *

"Revenge?"

"Yes, I wanna give that loser a payback!"

"O-Okay, what were you thinking of?"

"Nothing yet... Let's ask Mercy and Rean to join as well, I mean Mercy can do anything she's like a devil, and Rean has a nasty mind and is right now destroying his room and play station! So with the four of us we should be able to pay him back!"

"Well what about joining Rean.. Then that will be the first step, destroying what's dear to him!" IQ said, he normally wasn't really into revenge, but seeing that one stupid guy, can hurt three girls this bad made him angry like hell. And especially seeing Gazelle like this, she was hurt and let it show for the first time, his heart was like torn apart by seeing her tears, he was for once feeling like taking revenge and didn't mind helping Gazelle and the other two with it at all.

"Good Idea!" Gazelle wiped her last tear away, and her sad gaze turned into a evil one, she was going to let that loser pay for what he had done, he's gonna beg for forgiveness!

IQ stood up and helped Gazelle. Then the two headed for Mercy's room. When they reached they heard crying coming from it. Gazelle opened the door carefully and ordered IQ to wait outside. Mercy was a good friend of her after all, sometimes girls get mad on each other for steeling the guy of their dreams, however Gazelle haven't even thought of it, they were good friends and they were just as surprised and broken as herself. There was no hate towards her friends at all, she was there for them and they for her, and she knew it.

"Mercy?" Gazelle softly said while sitting down on her bed, and lay her hand on Mercy's back, who was just like Gazelle crying on her belly with her head buried into a pillow.

The hard crying of the red-haired girl stopped but she continued sobbing. "Gazelle?" She heard her softly mumbling in the pillow, it was hard to understand her words, but just good enough the hear. Gazelle's hand softly caressed her back. "Hey Mercy, what do you think of forgetting that dick's words, and take our revenge!" Gazel said.

"He really is a dick..." She replied with a really soft giggle, what made Gazelle giggle as well. "Yup he is!" Gazelle grinned. Mercy got up slowly sitting in front of Gazelle, her eyes were red and puffy and tears were still streaming down. "I thought... I though I had finally found a guy I could trust.. but all guys are the same! They're gross, stupid, oversexed, abusing, pervert animals!" she sighed.

"Yeah... Yeah they are!" Gazelle smiled. "He knew what happened to you, he had never should do this, but maybe it gets time that we take our revenge! Because right now, Rean is destroying his room and I think we are perfect to help her with that!" she winked at the red-haired girl.

"Destroying his room neh?" A devilish smirk covered Mercy's face. "I'm in!"

"Good!" The girls smiled at each other and then headed outside. "Not all guys are gross, stupid, oversexed, abusing, pervert animals!" IQ smiled when both girls got out of the room. "There are some indeed, like Burn for example, but boys can fall in love as well, don't forget that!" He added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean all boys.. well I.." Mercy cleared her throat and tried to get her normal self back. "At least all the guys that crossed my path till now are it!" She said cold.

"IQ is going to help us!" Gazelle smiled, seeing they were about to start a quarrel about it.

"O-Ohw.. well thanks!" She said. "Now let's go, or Rean has already destroyed everything!" She added and the other two nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the devil his room, they heard all kind of cries and hurling abuse comming from it and hard hitting crashes. "She has started for sure!" Gazelle said.

_"YOU FREAKING ASSHOLEEE!"_ They heard and then a crash. _"AAAAAAAHH!" _

_"_Ohw this looks fun!" Mercy said with a playful grin covering her face, her eyes into a murderous glance and her hands which rubbed over one another. Then she entered the room, leaving both Gazelle and IQ behind.

Gazelle turned around to the rather handsome guy and smiled at him. "Do you want to keep watching, in case Burn comes back, or Hitomiko-kun?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'll leave you girls doing the '_destroy_' part, I think you all deserve that!" He winked and went to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "Have fun!" He smiled.

"Oh I will!" She said and then entered as well. The room was already destroyed for the half, she saw that Rean and Mercy had grabbed a scissor and were cutting his clothes into many pieces. "Here this one did he bought together with me, you get the honer!" Rean said throwing him to Mercy. Gazelle laughed as she walked over to his play station, she remember that thing was most of the time more important than her. She wasn't even allowed to touch it.

Well _now_ she did, she lifted it from the ground and turned around to the other girls, who were watching her with a devilish smirk. "I like the way you think, evil-sister!" Mercy smirked.

"Here it goes, say bye bye to the thing you truly loved... _Burn_!" She hissed and throwed it in the air. Her leg was ready to slay, and then she kicked the only precious thing Burn had into a million pieces that flew through the air into all sides of the room.

"~A HUNDRED POINTSSS~!" Rean yelled while clapping together with Mercy!

"Now the bed!" Mercy said. "With the three of us, I mean we all slept on it right!" She giggled. Then gathered around the bed counting to three until they jumped and landed down on the bed making it to collapse on the ground.

After that they continued to destroy his mirror, sink, night stand, all his books (well school books, not that he really minded that though) His games, desk, well... Every-thing!

"And the final touch!" Mercy said walking to the window, while grabbing her red lipstick. she wrote down some words there, so he'd be able to read it.

**You've been warned, stupid dick!** X[

* * *

"Psst girls.." IQ said through the door, his head peaking through. "Burn's coming, with Heat and Nepper."

"Okay, let's wait for him here, IQ make sure he doesn't see you!" Gazel ordered, IQ nodded and ran away, as the three girl went to stand in the middle of the destroyed room their hands crossed and devilish smirks covering their faces.

The voices came closer, and they couldn't help it to become a little nervous.

_"So which game?" _

_"Dunno, but I'll beat you guys!" _

_"What do you think Burn?"_

They heard the door slowly going open. "I want to play th-..." Burn stopped talking when he was in the room, followed by Heat and Nepper, who had their jaw's to the ground. Burn was just staring around, until his eyes crossed the three girls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Pay-" Mercy said. "-Back." Rean finished. Gazelle stepped forwards, she stopped when she was in front of Burn, who was looking angry, _extremely_ angry, but also shocked. "You!" Gazelle started making him look up to her. "Are going to regret it **so** much!" She chuckled and then tossed him to the side and walked out of the room. Rean and Mercy followed her giving the red-head one last evil smirk.

They continued to listen to their conversation a little longer. They wanted to know what their reaction would be.

* * *

_"Dude what the fuck did you do to them making them so angry!?" Heat asked._

_"N-Nothing.. OMG MY PLAY-STATION, THEY BROKE IT!" Burn cried out. _

_"Look on the window.. Jeez that's giving me the creeps, dude what have you done?" Nepper asked. _

_"I've cheated on them...with...them..." _

_"YOU DID WHAT!?" Both boys exclaimed in unison. "Dude that is too fucked up.." Nepper said. "Why did you cheat.. and more important, why did you cheat on the most terrifying girls here. You are sooooo dead!" _

_"Nepper's true, first why cheating, but why the fuck them, they are... scary sometimes you know.." _

_"Well they weren't scary when I've dated them, but I should have known Gazelle was able to figure it out, she was doubting when she tasted Mercy's strawberry lipstick." _

_"Do you hear yourself talking? Burn it's not normal to cheat on a girl, you act like it's a normal thing.." Heat stammered. "I'm sorry but until you come to your senses and start acting like a true man, you can call me friend again!" _

_"Me too!" Nepper said. _

* * *

The girl ran away when they heard that Nepper and Heat were about to leave the room. They flighted to Gazelle's room, were IQ was waiting for them. When they got in and closed the door they broke into a laughing fit. Rolling over the ground, holding their tummies while tears of joy streamed down their faces.

"DID YOU SAW HIS FACE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rean cried out. "YEAH, he was like... '_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck_' HAHAHAH!" Mercy laughed.

After a half hour the girls were finally able to talk normal again, they just enjoyed the shocked face of the one who broke their heart too much. Gazelle was sitting next to IQ on her bed, and Mercy was sitting on her desk chair, as Rean was laying down the ground.

"Oh this was fun, so what next?" Rean asked curious, leaning on her hands with her head. "Maybe making sure everyone knows he's a player!" She suggested.

"Do you girls don't think destroying his room is enough?" IQ asked a little afraid they were going to _over_-do it!

"No Rean's right, all girls should know that he isn't someone to trust.." Mercy answered.

"Yeah.. But taking too much revenge, gets you on the same level as him.."

"We'll stop before that happens!" Gazelle smiled.

"Okay..." IQ knew this wasn't going to end well for Burn, but neither for the three girls.. He would loved to help them, but not at the expense of them themselves. Ah well he just stopped it when it was time for it. "Well what about hacking his Facebook account and post it on the internet?" He said.

"GREAT PLAN! Does anyone know his password?" Rean asked, enjoying their new task already, able to read it from her face.

"Let's do it tomorrow, and rest for now!" Gazelle announced, and she was right, first the shock then the destroying, the girl had done enough for the day. Mercy nodded and then stood up. "Good then I'll se you all tomorrow!" She said and walked away.

Rean got up as well, but before leaving she walked over to Gazelle and gave the girl a hug. "Thank you!" She whispered in her ear and then released the hug.

"No problem Rean!" Gazelle smiled a bit at the kind full act. Then Rean leaved the room as well.

Gazelle turned around to IQ. "And thank you as well.. I'm... I'm sorry for involving you in this." She said making her smile exchanging for a guilty gaze. She looked down at her lap as she felt a hand on her chin, making her to lift her head. "Don't worry too much 'bout it! I just want to see you happy!" He smiled sweetly.

Gazelle blushed a bit, her heart started to pound a bit faster when she saw his supportive smile, his twinkling eyes and his hand that was now holding her cheek. "Thank you!" She said again, this time smiling shyly as well. She leaned in and hugged the boy with glasses, who looked rather confused. "You're are such a great guy, I wish there were more guys like you!" She said still hugging him closely. Causing him to blush deep red.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done!**

**It's a bit... well it's trash... I'm so sorry, I've wrote it too quick I guess. I'm just so busy lately!**

**Well I hope you liked it^^**

**please leave a review :)**


End file.
